For almost a century numerous devices have had the object to provide automatic toilet flushing upon release of a spring loaded toilet seat. The primary use for such devices is to assist handicapped persons in flushing a toilet. Another primary use is to provide public toilets with automatic flushing means to improve sanitary conditions. Many disclosed devices have been quite complicated in construction and prone to breakdown. The worst designs allows water to leak in the event of breakdown.
The present invention is an improvement on the type of device which is readily adapted to a conventional reservior toilet having a forward facing external flushing lever. No moving contact is made with the porcelain reservior, thus providing longer life for an expensive part of a modern toilet.